Unlikely Friendship
by Chenchi
Summary: Sora and Jyou don't interact too much on Digimon...so I thought it would be nice to have them strike up a friendship as Sora embarks on her college experience.
1. New Old Friends

Unlikely Friendship

A Jyou and Sora Story

I don't own Digimon. I am, however, using Digimon characters to create a fictional piece of writing. But it should all be legal since I am not making any sort of profit off of this work and because anime creators don't usually mind their characters being used in fan fiction.

Jyou: Chenchi, I know that you've always wanted a muse and have always thought of putting one into the beginnings of your stories, so here I am. Use me as you will.

Chenchi: But isn't it more typical for a male writer to have a female muse?

Jyou: Well, you see, since I am a literary voice coming from your thoughts, I also know that you feel awkward having an animated, female inspiration since the real inspirations in your life are your God and your wife. Adding Kari or someone to the mix would be strange.

Chenchi: But this isn't as fun...

Jyou: I don't care.

Chenchi: That's not nice.

Jyou: Be quiet.

Chenchi: You're acting out of character.

Jyou: All of your fanfiction characters act OOC.

Chenchi: Touche. Well, on to the story. I like the characters from Digimon so much, and my imagination loves to run wild with how the characters interact with one another on a normal, non-digiworld basis, especially those that don't talk to each other much in the series. And you know what? I think that Jyou and Sora could be good friends. They have fun, albeit brief interactions during the first season. So here it is, a Jyou/Sora story.

Chapter One: New Old Friends

"Congratulations, honey! I knew you would get in!"

"Thanks, mom," replied a flustered Sora. She was red in the face – a little because she was accepted into the most prestigious university in Japan, and a little because her mom was hugging the daylights out of her.

"Honey, why don't you call your dad with the news?" Ms. Takenouchi asked as she released her bear grip on Sora.

"You know that he won't care," Sora responded. "He's too busy with work stuff."

"That's not true, Sora! No matter how busy your father is, he still does care about you."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not sure that I even want to go."

"What?! You're not sure if you want to go to Todai! That's like saying that you're going to quit playing tennis!"

"Well, mom, about that..."

"Stop kidding around, Sora," Ms. Takenouchi countered. "What's the problem? I know that you don't want to stay here and go to Odaiba University."

"Well, Odaiba's not so bad! I'd be the best player on their tennis team, and they have some interesting majors..."

"Like agricultural engineering?"

"Mom! Anyway, a lot of my friends are still here."

"Oh, so that's it," Ms. Takenouchi concluded. "Well, that Jyou Kido fellow is going to Tokyo University. I've always thought he was such a polite young man – plus he's so smart! And anyway, Tokyo is just across the bay."

"But mom, you know that once I'm living in Tokyo I'll only be coming home on the weekends. And, well, Jyou and I really aren't close. I mean, I used to tease him a lot when we were younger, but I've barely spoken to him since he left for college."

"Sora, why don't we do this: how about you go visit Todai for a day? Have Jyou show you around. If you can live with it, you'll do what I ask and go. If you're still thinking the same way, we'll talk about it."

Sora paused for a second and closed her eyes. This gesture meant that Sora was accepting something she didn't necessarily like. Ms. Takenouchi, of course, knew what her daughter was thinking.

"Great, it's settled then," she remarked. "Now, please go give Jyou a call."

"Okayyy," Sora agreed. She lazily walked to her room, plopped on the mattress sitting on her floor and reached for her cell phone.

'Time for an awkward phone call," Sora thought as she dialed Jyou Kido, #73 on her speed dial.

_Ring._

"Maybe he won't answer," Sora said aloud.

_Ring._

"And maybe you won't have dinner!" exclaimed Mrs. Takenouchi from across the apartment.

'Geez, how does my mom hear that stuff?'

_Ring._

Just as Sora was about to hang up, a familiar voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jyou," Sora began, "This is Sora."

"Oh, hi Sora. What's up?"

"Well, Jyou, um, I was just accepted into Todai. On a tennis scholarship. You know, I'm not as smart as you, I couldn't get in on grades alone. But anyway, I wanted to maybe see what student life is like. Do you mind letting a high school senior tag along with you for a day?"

"Sure, no problem," Jyou responded happily. "I'll be home this weekend, so maybe you can come back to Todai with me on Monday morning. We'll take the expressway. It'll be good, we haven't talked in ages."

"Okay, thanks Jyou! Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I'll be at your house at 7:45, and then we can walk the couple of blocks to the station."

"Okay, sounds good!"

Sora hung up the phone after their goodbyes thinking, 'that wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. Maybe I just think everything is awkward since I'm in high school. But then again, Jyou's always kind of been the awkward type. But he seemed so confident and natural on the phone.'

Sora yawned as she lay on her mattress. Her last thought before she drifted into a nap was that she might actually enjoy hanging around with Jyou at Todai for the day.


	2. Hanami and Yakitori

Chenchi: Here comes the action-packed, thrilling, edge-of-your-seat second chapter!

Jyou: Oh boy! Finally, I'm an action hero! I always pictured myself as the Indiana Jones-type. So, do you have me swinging from ropes and saving the world?

Chenchi: Well, not quite.

Jyou: Oh. Well, I can kind of see myself as James Bond. You know, (in a bad British accent) "Kido, Jyou Kido." With the gadgets, cool car, "shaken not stirred" and all that jazz. Is that how you portrayed me?

Chenchi: Nope.

Jyou: Um, maybe the anti-hero? More like Jack Sparrow?

Chenchi: Um...

Jyou: Superhero? Like Superman or Wolverine?

Chenchi: Well...

Jyou: What did you do then??

Chenchi (in a whisper): Well you see, Jyou, I was just punching up the dialogue to get more readers. It's called "advertising."

Jyou: That stinks.

Chenchi: Hey, well at least you're starring in a fanfic! That's a start, since you're likely the second-least written about first season character, just above Izzy?

Jyou: Who?

Chenchi: Exactly. Anyway, we've dawdled too long. On with the show!

**An Unlikely Friendship  
**_Chp 2: Hanami and Yakitori_

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Sora pleaded at the haunting little tone coming from her front door.

"Dear, Jyou's here. You need to get going."

"I know, mom!" Sora replied as she put a cardigan over her tanktop. She'd spent an hour the previous evening trying to decide what outfit looked "college" enough for her day visiting Todai campus with Jyou, but as she was prone to do, Sora changed her clothes a number of times this morning.

Sora rushed to the door and opened it.

Jyou looked a lot different now than he did when they first met. He'd always been tall, but he was even taller now (aren't Japanese men supposed to be short?). He had also become rather good-looking. I guess all it takes sometimes is a change in wardrobe and a stylish haircut. Suddenly, Sora felt that maybe Jyou had really changed over all of these years.

"Jyou, wow, you look nice!"

"Uh, um, thanks," Jyou muttered, blushing. "Um, well, we'd better get going to school – I like to always been at least 30 minutes early to class!"

Sora smiled, thinking, 'I guess he's still the same, ol' reliable Jyou!' And as she grabbed her backpack sitting in the entryway, Sora screamed a goodbye to her mom and shut the door.

The train ride was pretty quick. It led Sora to think that maybe she could come home every night. And though she didn't want to admit, she really did like the campus. While Jyou was in an Electrical Chemistry class ("Trust me Sora, unless you want to take a good nap this morning, I suggest you skip this one"), Sora walked all around campus. She got to see the Fine Arts building (clothing design had always intrigued), the Todai tennis team practicing and a row of sakura trees blooming. As she waited for Jyou to come out of class, Sora was beginning to think that Tokyo U might be the place for her.

She was seeing herself as a Todai student just as Jyou came up to her and asked, "Did you keep busy?"

"Yeah Jyou, I looked all around campus. I like it here!"

"Oh, great!"

Jyou had barely finished his sentence when a friend walked up. "Hey Jyou," he began, "Is this young lady the maiden of your heart?"

Jyou replied, "Cut it out, Kaze," as he saw Sora look down and blush slightly. "She's an old friend who might go here next year. Sora Takenouchi, this is Kaze Shin. Kaze Shin, Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh okay – well, I'll see you in study group later tonight. It was night meeting you, Ms. Takenouchi." And with that, Jyou's friend sped down the hall.

"Don't mind him, Sora," Jyou began, "he's just..."

BRRRHH!!

Sora blushed again, this time at the loud groan emanating from her abdomen. 'Oh man, that's what I get for skipping breakfast," Sora thought as she grabbed her stomach, as if that would keep it from making any more sounds.

"Looks like you need lunch," replied Jyou, stifling a laugh. "There's a yakitori stand just around the corner. My treat."

"Thanks, Jyou."

As the two walked away from the science building, Jyou began to think about the Sora he now saw, blushing twice as if she'd done something horrible embarrassing, as opposed to the tomboyish Sora he knew growing up.

As Jyou paid for the inexpensive (but delicious!) treat, he commented to Sora, "You know, you've changed."

Sora paused for a second. "Have I?" she responded.

"Oh yeah, I can't quite place my finger on the word, but you're now more...ladylike."

Sora seemed to regain her composure at that comment, and replied right back, "Well Jyou, you've changed, too. You're now, what's the word? Now, you're actually kind of cool."

"Thanks," Jyou sarcastically responded as the two walked away. "Hey Sora, I know a place where we can relax a bit and munch. Just around the corner is our campus' grove of cherry blossoms..."

"And its hanami time!" exclaimed Sora, referring to the annual cherry blossom gatherings, when the beautiful flowers are in full bloom.

"Yes, and I have a special tree that's kind of apart from the others. It's kind of hidden away but I think it's the most beautiful around here. I liked to study under it and there's usually no one there."

As the two started walking to Jyou's tree, they both opened up. Jyou started to share about his studies and his brothers, while Sora told him about what had been going on in her life. But serious discussions aside, the two began talking about what they "liked."

"Well, I think that my favorite desert would have to be Asian pears," Sora replied.

"Me too!"

"Really? What about your favorite drink? I like persimmon tea."

"Me too!"

"No way! Let me try another one, then. My favorites to watch on TV are Korean dramas!"

To Sora's surprise, Jyou again replied, "Me too!" Sora gave Jyou a weird look, to which he responded, "I can't help it, they're so cute; they make me teary-eyed!"

Sora laughed. She hadn't had such a good time in who knows how long! By the time they reached the tree, Jyou and Sora had already finished their food. But Sora couldn't help but be taken aback at the beauty of Jyou's tree.

"It's beautiful!" Sora gasped as she gazed upward. Wow Jyou, I never knew there was a sentimental guy in you who could appreciate such a gorgeous tree!"

Sora looked at Jyou, who smiled at her. "Thanks for bringing me here, Jyou."

"Well, I thought you would enjoy the tree..."

"Not just the tree," Sora responded, "this whole day! I've really enjoyed it here..."

Sora almost finished the phrase with the words, "with you." 'Do I really mean that?' Sora wondered. The answer was "yes" – she had a wonderful time with Jyou today!

"You know," Jyou said and he and Sora sat on the ground on opposite sides of the tree, "this sakura tree is no longer just mine." Sora's ears perked up at these words. "Now that I've shared the secret of this place with you, this tree belongs to both of us." Jyou paused for a second. "I hope that you'll be here next year so we can share this spot."

Sora smiled. It was indeed theirs. The irony was not lost on her – just as this beautiful tree was in full bloom, Sora and Jyou were starting something beautiful themselves – a brand new (old) friendship.

Sora couldn't help but think, 'With a friend like Jyou around, maybe Todai won't be so bad.'


	3. Lost Loves

Chenchi: This time, ladies and gentlemen, Jyou is going to "get rough" with someone and show his manly side!

Jyou: Really?

Chenchi: Absolutely!

Jyou: You aren't messing with me this time, are you? Like last time, when you said I was going to be some sort of hero...

Chenchi: Nope – I am very serious this time. Just watch and see!

Jyou: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!

Chenchi: Alright! Here we go with chapter 3!

**An Unlikely Friendship  
**_Chp 3: Lost Loves_

Ring Ring Ring!

Jyou's apartment was reverberating with the sound of the door buzzer as he walked to the entrance. Opening the door, he briefly saw a frantic looking Sora as she barged in past him.

"Hello to you, too!" Jyou said as Sora hurried in.

"Sorry Jyou," apologized Sora, "but I'm running so far behind! We're supposed to meet Matt here in five minutes and..." she paused as she looked at Jyou, who was wearing shorts and an old t-shirt, "you're not even dressed!"

"I could say the same for you!" replied Jyou. Sora was wearing a tank top and sweats and her hair wasn't done yet.

"I know!" exclaimed Sora, "That's the problem! I forgot to set my alarm and I missed the first train to Tokyo. And Matt will be here any minute!"

"It's okay, Sora," Jyou responded. "You know Yamato, always late. I'm not dressed because I'm sure he won't be here for at least another 20 minutes. You've got plenty of time." He led his friend down the hallway of his dorm to the bathroom. "Go ahead and get ready, and I'll be here across the hall in my bedroom doing the same. I'm already done with the bathroom – all I need to do it get dressed and take care of a little cleaning before we go."

Sora walked in to the bathroom and called back to her bespectacled friend, "Wow, Jyou, your bathroom is so clean! Even cleaner than my parents'! I'm really impressed!"

"Well, Sora, I'm actually a pretty clean guy. It also helps that I live by myself and that I don't have to share with a roommate like I did last year."

Sora nodded to herself, remembering what Jyou's room looked like last spring when she visited. He didn't even want her to see it because laundry covered the dirty floors, dishes filled the sinks and the bathroom was covered with some sort of fungus.

'Wow,' Sora thought to herself and she closed the bathroom door, 'That was six months ago. I can't believe I've been in college for two weeks now. Things have changed so much – not the least of which is my friendship with Jyou.'

And it was true. In just a short amount of time, Sora and Jyou had become inseparable. After her visit to Todai last Spring, Jyou seemed to come home more often on the weekends, and when he did, he and Sora always seemed to be doing things together: going out for something to eat; playing tennis (Sora's choice); going to a coffee shop (Jyou's choice). Even when the other Digi-destined were busy, these two would find something to do themselves. And now that university had started again, Sora clinged even more tightly to the only close friend she had at the university.

Today was a little different, though. Matt had cleared some time in his busy music schedule (The Teenage Wolves were now simply name The Wolves, and were starting to experience real success) to meet with Sora and Jyou.

As Jyou buttoned up his shirt he called out, "Wow Sora, I haven't seen you so flustered since you were a freshman in high school. I guess old feelings never go away..."

Sora opened the bathroom door and stuck her head out, "Excuse me! I'm not flustered at all. Anyway, I haven't felt anything for Matt in a long time, I'm just excited to see an old friend."

"Really?" Jyou sincerely asked.

Sora had shut the door again, but through it she responded, "Well, I guess there's still something. I don't know how to explain it – I mean, even if for some reason he wanted to date me now, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to say, 'no,' but still – I guess there's just a piece of my heart that's still hurting. Or is it that a piece still likes him? I guess it's hard to ever let go completely someone that meant that much to you."

Jyou was a little surprised by Sora's honesty. Empathetically he responded, "I totally understand, Sora."

There was a pause in the conversation. Sora thought for a second whether she should pursue the talk, or whether it was just too early in their friendship to probe so much.

"Jyou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mean, Mimi?"

"Yeah," Jyou responded. "I think I feel the same way about her. You know, I kind of always worshipped her from afar and at the same time, I always tried to take care of her – even when we were thousands of miles apart."

He continued, "But she moved on. Well, I guess you have to have something for you to be able to move on, but you know what I mean. She started dating while I was still thinking that maybe she would see something in me. I don't think of her much anymore, but there's still a piece of her with me. To tell you the truth, I hope that piece dies, because if she comes back here for college, I don't want to fall for her again. I know she's not the one for me."

Sora didn't know what to say. For years, she had always heard Mimi talk about boys, only occasionally mentioning Jyou, and then always as an older brother figure. Sora always just thought it was cute how Jyou apparently liked Mimi and how Mimi was either clueless or doing a great job at ignoring him.

The two friends continued to talk – about Matt, about Mimi, about old friends and new, about classes and about family – all the time while they readied themselves to see someone from the past.

Finally, both emerged from their respective rooms into the hallway. They looked at each other and after their deep conversation it seemed as if both had something to say, at the tip of their tongues, but didn't know how to say it, or even what it was they wanted to speak. As they searched for words, the doorbell rung, erupting the surreal moment.

Jyou opened the door and there stood Matt. He quickly gave Jyou a handshake and said, "Sorry I'm late, Jyou. It's good to see you again, man!" He walked in and spotted Sora in the living room, "Hey Sora" he quickly greeted her before turning back to Jyou and saying, "let's go eat, I'm starving!"

The three went to a nearby pizza joint, Luigi's Pizzaria, and at a booth shared a large pie, sprinkled with Matt's favorite topping, shrimp. As they ate, Matt went on and on about a girl he had met named Mary, who he was "really into." Sora hardly said a word and seemed to slump lower and lower into her seat as Matt went on and on about his new girlfriend.

After the meal, Jyou invited Matt back up to his apartment for some tea. The three went in, with Sora excusing herself to the bathroom after they entered. At that, Jyou asked Matt into his room, closing the door behind them.

"So, what's up, Jyou?"

"Matt," Jyou responded with a bit of anger in his voice, "You are as dull as a rock."

"What?"

"Why did you have to talk about Mary the whole time we were down there? Couldn't you tell that Sora looked really uncomfortable?"

"Well, I kind of noticed that she was quiet. But, hey...does she still like me?"

"No," Jyou denied, "she doesn't. But she used to. And it's not exactly a tasteful thing to do to talk endlessly about a girl in front someone who used to like you so much. You know, things like that can hurt people. And I don't want to see Sora hurt."

Jyou paused, waiting for Matt's response, waiting for his infamous anger to flare up. But to his surprise, Matt replied, "I guess you're right, Jyou. I was acting a bit goggleheaded."

And at that, the two boys laughed, remembering the old phrase the gang used to describe someone who missed all the obvious signs – an allusion to both Tai and Daisuke.

They walked out the door and Matt approached Sora, who was sitting on the couch. He plopped next to her and started to ask her about how her life was going, as Jyou readied tea for the group. They talked for about 20 minutes before Jyou and Sora, who was now beaming, showed their old friend out so that he could make it in time for a gig.

"Bye guys! I'll call you up when I can," Matt called back as he left.

Jyou shut the door and looked at Sora, who was smiling ear to ear. "Well, after some attention from Mr. Ishida, you seem to be quite happy."

Sora approached Jyou and said, "It's not Matt that made me happy." She quickly hugged Jyou, who was quite surprised at the show of affection. Sora let go and said, "I was listening at your bedroom door. Thanks, Jyou."

"Uh, um, yeah, no problem," Jyou stuttered, still taken aback at the hug from his beautiful friend.

"Well, I'm going to head back home on the train. Thanks for everything, Jyou."

As Sora walked away, a blushing Jyou closed the door and slid down to the wood floor, perplexingly happy.


End file.
